Unknown Species
by Soundwave and Cheshire
Summary: Space is a large and vastly unknown piece of territory that everyone wishes to explore. To see other species; friendly or deadly. To adventure to new places unknown and make something of one's self worth. For James, he wishes to do just that. Explore and find something, even if some planets have been explored, why not see if there's other planets to explore. (I own nothing)


Awakening in a cold sweat, a young man's eyes shot open, panting and gasping, his entire being trembled. Hands immediately rushing towards his torso and felt it, trying to reassure himself mentally that he was intact and well. To know that he was there and he wasn't dreaming. Chest heaving up and down, slightly dilated brown eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling. All of his thoughts were scrambled and his beating heart was having a private marathon, he was positive of that. His breathing was heavy as well as partially labored as he placed a hand over his heart, patting at it weakly as if to steady the erratic beating, hoping to gain control over it as he tried to regain control over his own thoughts. One would assume at first when they saw him from a distance, that he was a normal, young human man. But upon getting closer, one would notice large attachment to his lower torso where his legs should have been, was in fact a tail of a large snake, making him a young adult naga male. He had a six foot long tail, the tip lazily resting at the side of his bed, his tail, in width; from his waist where his tail and body met, it was around two feet wide before slowly shrinking down to a mere three inches at the end of his tail. If he was up fully stretched out, he would reach the height of twelve feet long in total, but in normal height if he 'stood' up, he would be six feet tall along with his tail dragging behind him. The young male had beautiful scales that seemed to shine, on the back and sides of his tail were dark blood orange scales, that seemed to darken in color as they moved down to the tip, meanwhile upon closer inspection, the scales were also getting lighter in color as they reached the center of his stomach. The center of his belly were covered with an assortment of light golden scales, all of which had trailed down and ended to the tip of his tail which had a small bright blond with hints of brown fluff covering said tip. The upper torso of his body was also covered in the same; blood red orange scales covered the majority of his back and his arms to his hands and neck as the light gold scales covered the front of his body to his neck. His face was a beautiful mix of the two; his cheekbones, ears, forehead and jawline were all defined by the darker colored scales as the rest of his face was brightened up by the lighter colored scales, he had a sharp chiseled jaw, giving him an masculine, aristocratic look. The young man had beautiful chestnut browneyes that were narrowed into slits, almost like a sharp cut diamond as he had a long ashen blonde mane with a mix of light brown that rested around his neck to the upper mid back. It had been covered with his sweat as his mane was not only wet with his sweat, but wild and mussed up from the recent nightmare he had. With the way he looked would have most human females throwing themselves at him as well as some selective males, wanting to have him as a bed partner.

Peering over towards the clock, wondering exactly what time it was, only to groan out loud in annoyance and possible disappointment. 5:27 A.M. was shown in the green colored digital alarm clock, 'starring' in a sense, in almost a mocking way. A purple-blue radiant hue that had lit up from within, the numbers lit up the dark room partially, coloring it with a dull purple. It had been a gift from his late mother, who he had still, by gods, missed ever so much with each passing day, the pain of remembering that she was no longer in this world still killed the young male internally. She had been a beautiful naga woman in life, she had still been beautiful right up to her final moments in life. Pushing himself up to where he was supported up by his large tail. He idly listened out to what was happening from outside from the half open window that let in cool air from the outside. Simply listening who was out and about at this time as there were some early risers. The young naga male glanced around his partially empty room, before sighing out loud as he turned to gaze out the window to view the already present signs of morning traffic of the community. Most people were coming out of work, well most who had the night-shifts and got out around this time to make it home and sleep peacefully while they could. All of it, all of which he saw from the view of his window, people just bustling around making loud noises as if it were the middle of the day. He was unused to being around such a widespread community, he was used to the more quiet and quaint community like where he used to live with his mother when he was a young hatchling before she moved them out to a more social area so he would be able to make acquaintes or actual friends. Sighing as two scaled hands went up to his face and wiped away the cold sweat that rested upon his face, the naga couldn't help but feel the small bit of queasiness that this day would be a bit more….unsettling than every other day he was uncomfortably accustomed to.

Placing his hands upon his head, the young naga tried to run his scaled hands through his messy mane in pure frustration, attempting to smooth it down as well as he tried to untangle the knots that had been formed from his fitful sleeping as he tried to calm down his own frazzled nerves. Today was the day he would volunteer to be a part of a crew, this futuristic world reminded him of the story he was told of by his mother. Pirates; going to different lands and new locations, taking over the homes of poor inhabitants, stealing their gold, fighting other pirates and getting laid. All that fantastical crap! His body warmed over at the idea of soft, supple flesh of possible and hopefully, multiple bed partners. Black chestnut eyes darkening with lust, his tongue flicked out as he attempted to think. Mostly, thoughts of him needing to cool off, lustful , he shook his head slightly as he attempted getting the dirty thoughts off his mind, "Focus James!" His reasons for joining such a cruel cult, well to other people who disliked the thought of space travel, or the known fact that they weren't alone out there , it could've been considered a cruel cult. But still! The thought of actually travelling _**out there**_ was the basically the entire reason of him to go join. Meeting new people out there sounded amazing, the thought of meeting new people was exciting despite his dislikes to being in a large community full of unknown people. Truthfully, it scared him at the thought of meeting so many people and being near them all at once. But amazingly, getting to know how it's like outside of his 'quiet' lands from where he had lived with his mom, sounded slightly exciting despite the fear and nausea that filled him. With these mixed thoughts of excitement, nervousness, eagerness and curiosity, the naga had remembered when he was shown a flyer of joining a crew. The flier that showed the images of different people and images of planets with descriptions of visiting new and distant planets, he remembered that it was given to him when he had finished his years of private teaching. He had denied it flat out when approached by nosy reporters of the cruelty that had been shown to him through the years when they somehow got wind of it. Though, he had been confused dearly on who told them false information but when he had found out, he nearly sighed only because it was multiple news reports and writings on the local internet. It had scared him when he had been a younger naga child and it had made him grow nervous with each thought, most who couldn't be allowed to study naga or get a interview with a naga, as they are secluded beings that lived in the deserts, would naturally harass him or any rare naga seen. And they would ask such bizarre questions as well! Most of them included the questions in the lines of; do naga males or females abuse their offspring, is that why they're so secluded. It just goes on and on, it was troublesome and annoying.

Now as a young, twenty-five year old naga male, he laid there on his bed, well sat there but who gave a damn. He could be on a ship right at this moment ready to be sent to a new spread of territory! Slowly pulling himself up more, he sat up coiling his large tail around himself as he tried to burrow into said coils from being exposed to the cold air of the city that came through the small crack in his slightly open window despite wanting to cool off slightly in the nights so he wouldn't possibly get sick from having too much heat from his broken air conditioner that had brought the temperature up to ungodly like heat that was stronger than the desert, if that was possible. It was why he had the window open slightly ajar. That and it was cracked slightly, so either way cold air would enter either way, naturally he disliked it since it let in the unwanted cold, but it worked out for him. He didn't overheat from the set temperature and he didn't freeze from the cold, so it was a win-win for him. James shivered intensely, not from being exposed to such freezing air, well partially it was from the cold but it was sort of like a small cool breeze for him. But he of course knew what exactly caused his shiver. And right now, all he wanted to do was take a nice, warm shower and bask in the pleasing steam of it. He was imagining about the soothing warmth that would cover him, only to be yet again hit lightly with breeze of cool air causing him to whine softly in disapproval. Shaking off the chills from the wind as he slid out of his warm heated bed to the cold floor as he plopped down onto it before he started to slither to the bathroom. Despite the former grogginess of sleep and partial annoyance to the naga that he had to wake so early, but he had to go with it. But he had to, as he entered the bathroom, feeling the cold tile floor and embraced the cold with his chest held high, not letting the cold made him flinch and shiver as he entered the bathroom.

The aching cold tiles made him groan and moan as he literally dragged himself further into the bathroom as it seemed even colder inside the room, the bathroom was sparsely tiled with granite, colored into a nice dark spring green that coated the floor, walls and shower varying from the darkest to lightest of the color, the tiles assorted in a mixed variety of the lighter and darker colors of green. He slid open the clear door to his shower and slithered in, pausing slightly before he slid in fully wincing he quickly hopped into the 'walk-in' or for his case spring in, already nervous on the soon onslaught of the water to hit him. Being in the nude while sleeping made for his own comfort since clothings for him were such a hassle, also being used to not wearing any clothes was his own habit. His head sunk as he slowly closed the glass window with his tail acting like a third stiff firm support to keep him upright, his hands lay against the smooth textured wall. His tail slowly curled around the water dial and turned it counter-clockwise for the water's temperature to rise well above eighty degrees and for it to eject as steam. He slumped over the seat of the futuristic shower room, he then adjusted himself to be seated as steam began to dispense from nozzles that were located around the room.

The steam created a wonderful sensation through his scales, the heat made the naga shiver and groan, "Ugh, that's the stuff," a deep, yet pleasantly soft voice that came out as huskily as a hooker would to a well paid customer. Laying his head against the wall, allowing him to bask in such a hot environment reminded him of the trips he made with his mother to the sweltering hot desert. He opened his maw opened and let his forked tongue to loll out of his jaw, this heat was pleasing for him emotionally and physically. His mother, oh how she loved him so. She had been the most beautiful Naga one could ever hope to meet. Her scales had always gleamed brightly in the sun's magnificent rays of light while they shimmered beautifully and glittered fully in the moonlight. A light red blush dusted along his cheeks as his eyes grew hazy, "Mom, ugg…" He groaned deeply at his own thoughts made him hiss out softly in lust. His mother had loved her only son with such a passion that would be odd and uncomfortable to most humans who couldn't understand other races. She would, at times tease him when he was at a mature age to mate, even going as far as to make love to her very own son. Oh gods, how she would work him up. The thoughts of her inner walls. How they would pulse against his hemipenises, as she constricted around him with her beautiful scales. She would give him words of motivation, giving kisses as she continued to ride her very own son; her lips would connect with his and spark such pleasure in his mind that he would allow her to ride his twins whenever she were in the mood to do so. These thoughts plused through his mind like waves would when a rock was thrown, he shivered because of the heat and thoughts making hurried gasps as he could feel his crotchal silt open. His twins were welcomed into the warm steam, he placed his hand around them as he gently stroked them. His breath was shivering as he began to gently slid his hands over them the sensitivity made him squirm until he realized he had been in the steam shower for a good twenty minutes without actually washing himself. Relishing the moments when he would hear her whisper his name out in pure lust and moan in delight, he shuddered began to pump at both of his cocks, shuddering in pleasure. "M-mom...f-fuck...m-mom, m-more," panting, he began to thrust into his hand, pumping it harder as he gripped the wall with a free hand. Thrusting a bit harder, his slitted eyes grew dilated as he imagined thrusting in and out of her, imagining her riding him. Her breasts bouncing before his face. Fuck. He was so close! A few more thrusts into his hand, he came, his semen spraying out and covering the shower wall only to wipe away with the warm steam. Panting softly, the naga blushed, shivering as he swore he heard her whisper softly to him, crooning in his ear, 'Such a good boy...you filled me up again my little James.'

After the blissful episode had passed, James decided to clean off his very pair of members; his lower reptilian prick was seven inches long and four inches thick. While the other was six inches long and three inches thick, both were a deep, iridescent purple in color with hints of pink along the tips. Unlike a normal human penis; none of the quick enhancements some humans used on themselves, but the ones they were born with. The shaft wasn't that normal soft skin; smooth, and instead it was patterned with multiple bulbous bumps that reached the base of his twins of course. Small ribs adorned the tip of each shaft a lot like a crown would, which most nagas and generally reptiles as known for. Both were gleaming and wet, cum dripping down the heads and shafts. Grabbing the lime green soap bar, James began to wash at his twin shafts. Being careful to not pleasure himself and work himself into another release. Though, the thought _was_ tempting to him to be able to do such a thing, he didn't want to be stuck in the shower all day. He soaped up his twin members with a smile, being very careful, a few shivers of pleasure filled him as he cleaned himself, forcing himself to think of calm thoughts, or something that wouldn't aroused him at all. Soon enough, which couldn't be sooner for him, he almost worked himself in a pleasured state. Blushing a bit, James shook himself slightly, to focus on something else before he began to scrub at his body up and down from his soft scales all the way down to his tail's puffs of hair.

The naga showered happily by shifting the mode from steam to a fine spray, to his delight he didn't really need to rush being that the assignment started at twelve in the afternoon. The warmth of his shower made him still bask in the aftermath of his blissful moment, his mane flattened from the assault on his hair that reached all the way to his lower back. Using his tail, he grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed it onto his large mane, though for his tastes he didn't really enjoy the modern automatic showering that most people in the cities use; mostly for the reason that he grew used to using the classical style of showering. Bathing for him involved possibly, if he were in the desert with his mother, they would bathe in the desert oasis springs if coming across one. Or through travels in special areas of the desert cities of public baths, there would be a miniature waterfall in said building and many nagas would bathe in them. He shivered at the cool, thick liquid sliding down, through his hair. beginning to scrub it along his large mane making sure to cover every spot on his head. The water soon ran through his mane scrubbing it to clean off the shampoo to create an aura of cleanliness around his mane. Cleansing the rest of his soft, smooth scales with a netted loofah, covering it bottled soap then scrubbing along his neck to the tip of his tail, a few light laughs left him, making him grin a bit as he scrubbed at the ticklish parts. Sudsing up the puff of fur that were at the end of his tail seemed to give him some trouble, mostly as most nagas had no little puffs of fur, but within naga communities it is shown as royalty and honor. Sadly for him he wasn't treated with such royalty throughout his life. After cleaning the fur tufts at the tip of his tail, James reached up, grabbing the removable shower head and started to rinse himself off, washing all the suds off. Then, he turned the shower completely off the condensation from the steam as well as the spray made the see-through glass shower become cloudy, placing the shower head back up in its little mantle before sighing in content.

He then let his scales feel the warmth of the lowering steam as he opened the door the chilling air of the early morning hitting him like a fresh slap to the face. It made him shiver deeply but, soon forcefully went out, hissing out in discomfort as his large tail slid down and touched the cold tile floor, chills and goosebumps slid along his arms and chest. It felt as if he didn't take a hot shower at all, shooting a hand out and grabbing a towel from the rack to dry himself off with. Scrubbing heavily on his large mane, scales and tail tufts; brushing all around so that he wouldn't be all moist, or tired for his recruitment. Placing the towel back onto the rack, James looked himself over skeptically, unsure if he was fully dry, and just to be sure he wasn't wet, he would shake his whole lower half to shake off any hidden drips of water. Almost creating a loud crack as it snapped loudly in the air as he flicked his tail tufts against the air, a bit like one would a whip in an old western flick.

After fully shaking his whole body to find if any part of him were wet, he then went into his small bedroom to change at the least. He wasn't accustomed to this region's weather, even if he had been there for three weeks, it would always be shifting from a nice temperature to a chilling one. Which made it uncomfortable for the naga, as nagas generally, like other reptiles, they hated the cold and loved the heat. James would've had to guess he was pretty far up, which, in retrospect was a bad idea to begin with but, he didn't really mind it. After arguing with himself, wondering on whether he should take a jacket or not, he groaned in frustration as he just went to check on the morning commute on his living room's television. After a few seconds in search of the pesky black control he flipped it on, and switching it from an infomercial channel to a more local news one; the time on the corner of the screen read 6:18 A.M. This didn't really bother him at all, since the recruitment didn't start until three hours from now and it wouldn't take that long for him to slither his way there. Other than a couple of boring news stories about the local city, brown eyes darting around to see the temperature, because for some reason, they never had the current temperature under the time. But hey, who was he to criticize the news workers, he waited for the only thing that he cared for, the human weather woman. He gave a slight curse, just in the last couple of weeks, a human had joined the local news team. It was always odd for a human just being in a city inhabited by purely different mixed species. Mostly due to prejudices on both sides, non-humans disliked humans for their inability to understand their culture, humans mostly had cared for others understanding human culture and trying to take it in. Like it was a god-given gift. Humans, simply couldn't understand the non-human culture and simply criticized because of it. Strange how different species were, weren't they?

Shame the last one, but he was a bit older and was ready to retire, but lucky for him to be replaced by a beautiful canine woman. He will admit she was quite pleasing to look at, just the thought of her warm, soft, ginger red fur brushing up against his scales, "Ughnn." He gave off a soft groan of as he felt his twin penises start to poke out of their slit, James held himself and cradled his arms finally snapping out of his small fantasy, causing both penises to slide back into his slit, making sure that he just paid attention to the weather. "For today, you'll see mostly cloudy to partly clear skies with a chilly breeze coming from the east. Be sure to take a heavy jacket if you plan on traveling anywhere because it's gonna be a cold one this whole week. Now back to you Shannon." She said with a wink to the camera, obviously not worried about the few inhabitants that were up so early in the damn morning. Flipping his television screen off, James made his way back to his bedroom and put on a shirt that held an image of a character of one of his favorite video games that he had loved, something he picked up when he moved to the city after he and his mom left their tribe. Searching around in his closet, James tilted his head, looking around before smiling a bit as he grasped what he was looking for, then pulling it out with a smile, then throwing on a black hoodie that had a single orange line that outlined his whole jacket giving it a bit of flow. Zipping it near his neck at a comfortable place, he ruffled his mane, making most of the hair puff out of the sides and back so at least it wouldn't grow static. Making sure it was mostly out, he shook his head slightly fixing his shirt and hoodie; nuzzling himself into the hoodie with his eyes closed.

His eyes shot open only to realize that it was barely turning seven o'clock, he rolled his eyes and sighed, wondering where the time went. Though, he couldn't be blamed, he had been very focused on that little husky woman, thirty minutes of waiting for her and some of it just fantasizing on her lovely figure. Shaking his head, James chuckled softly to himself and made sure everything was alright before he lazily slithered over to his kitchen. He paused for a moment, his mind somehow went to the image of the canine woman: it reminded him of doctors who would occasionally visit the forest with a small group of ten or so, to study and treat the town of nagas. They were usually canines or feline men and women, mostly men since most women feared nagas. Mostly due to fact that the males had a desire to rut with the females, well, rather harshly. Male nagas of his kind, were, for a lack of a better word, overbearing when it came to carnal desires. They had usually took females of their own kind, or females of other races against their will in their need to breed and rut. He would always stare at the canine's tails; completely fascinated and enthralled at the sight of them as he would enjoy the way on how they swayed even a little bit. He'll admit that he had a small fetish for fur and they had LOTS of it. There had been a single woman he remembered, who would head to his home to check up on his family, to observe them. She had been drop dead gorgeous to him; her fur was a perfect mix of dark and light chocolate fur, her tail curled slightly toward her back and wagged whenever she was excited or happy. She would always walk on the balls of her toes, with a bit of a hop in her step whenever she had come by. She had a beautifully toned canine form with enough feminine curves and fullness to her breasts and some tone to her rump, but not enough to be perfectly muscular but to have enough jiggle to arouse for any mate she remembered how naughty she was, even toward a child like naga, which, in his age, was the age for mating when he was a child, then again, most children of non-human birth always reached mating age when they became adolescents. Whenever she examined him from head to tail, he had always tried not to giggle from being tickling sensation given off by her paws and fur, though after she was through her examinations, she would playfully tickle him. It usually ended up with her on top of him, but when it was him on top he would sometimes embrace her or give a mistaken kiss. She would react with a slight fan of her paw at him or give him a kiss and hug in return. Sometimes, a few times of the majority of the time when this happened, it would end up with an intense make-out session, sometimes it would end up with something _more_.

As he lay on his couch, daydreaming, of that one canine woman that always visited and examined him and his mother seperately, his own desires rose, glancing towards the clock, James licked his dry lips, taking in the time. He had about two hours, he decided to eat at the least something before he started dealing with such needy desires. Normally, James could last a whole month or more without tending to his desires. But, there would be times that his desires took over, where everything burned inside of him, urging him to follow through with his urges and breed. The need was just so strong at times, he couldn't help it. Especially after having an incestual relationship with his mother for three years.

Shaking his head as he slithered over to the fridge, James opened it up, only to realise that there was only three eggs, a half finished bottle of possibly expired of what he hoped was juice (the bottle was so foggy, it was hard to tell what it was and the label wasn't even on there), and some leftovers from a diner that he went to three days ago. With some sorrow in his heart, mostly due to the fact that this, was the only food that he had in his house that was edible. As he grabbed the small styrofoam box out of the fridge, placing the small take out box into the microwave, James slapped the door shut before tapping at the timer. Watching as the small window light up as the microwave warmed up the leftovers quickly within his electrical microwave. Deciding to getting it over with, James grabbed the three eggs, not even bothering with a skillet and cracked of the eggs against the counter. Opening his mouth as he hovered the broken eggs over his mouth, swallowing the protein-rich raw yolk insides with each egg. With all three eggs within his gullet, James tossed the eggshells into the trash, perking up as his leftovers had been finished heating up, hearing the loud beep leaving the small object.

After a while of sitting on his couch attentively listening to the recent news that had occurred overnight, to catch a slight update possibly, or glimpse for him to catch sight of the attractive husky woman. All while eating his mildly half cooked leftovers; he knew that if he left it in the fridge. Well, it would only just stay there and rot away. James stayed on his couch, eating his leftovers until there was nothing left, just staying there. Not fully ready to leave his home yet, feeling some butterflies fluttering in his stomach and it just made him so excited and nervous at the same time. Where would he go? Who knew. He was just excited and happy at the idea to go explore the stars though. Soon enough, through his thoughts of excitement, he noticed that it was time to go. Whether James liked it or not, so turning off everything from the fluorescent lights to the neon bright television, the young naga slithered to the front door. Grabbing his house keys, he turned back, his eyes took in his home. And, he felt a bit of sadness, that he had to go, but he did have his journey to embark on. Smiling lightly, James slithered out of his home, closing the door, he locked it and made his way out and down the road. Prepared fully to begin his journey to the unknown crevices, explored planets and the furthest reaches of outer space.

* * *

 **AN:** Alright...so, this is a story based on an idea my friend had thought up in a game made by Fenoxo. Trails in Tainted Space, or TiTS for short **chuckles softly** but, he has barely gotten to chapter two and began to not feel much of it anymore...so, I suggested that I post this up...and hopefully, this will get many reviews (good ones to say yay) critisms on what should be added or some ideas...something to help him. I've been mostly busy due to this and worked on fixing this up fully for him. I hope you all love this. Please review and get him back up. Dying ideas suck. Sometimes they come back or they die for good, I can't have that happen to him.


End file.
